In the Dark
by VanillaPs
Summary: Un pobre desquiciado trata de plasmar una obra maestra para su musa desaparecida hace ya muchos años, pero que aún prevalece en su turbia mente y corazón. Sólo necesita a una modelo especial para alcanzar la perfección de su musa, una pequeña y linda chica a la cual debe degradar hasta hacerla tocar fondo para luego convertirla en una obra de arte en carne viva: Marinette. gore 18
1. Capitulo 0 oscuridad

Hola a todos, antes de comenzar os quiero decir de verdad, que este Fic no es para personas sensibles, quise desenvolverme en la otra cara de la moneda, el ser héroe conlleva muchas responsabilidades y atraes enemigos, tratara con temas psicológicos.

Declaimer: Lady Bug And Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, solo la historia en cuestión

 _ **En medio de la tormenta, seré tu perdición**_

 _ **Ven a mis brazos deseo ver que tanto puedes aguantar antes de destruirte**_

 _ **Frágil muñeca atada por el destino.**_

 _ **In The Dark**_

 _ **CAPITULO 0**_

 _ **Retorcido el hombre que caiga en la locura, y mate por placer**_

Sus ojos no daban crédito a la escena que se desarrollaba, si bien había peleado con una gran variedad de Akumas, jamás había sido presencial, de una venganza consumada por uno, las paredes escurrían un viscoso y escarlatino liquido, sintió un ataque de claustrofobia, ¿Cómo pudo permitir semejante barbarie? Una gota cayó en su mejilla, llevo su mano para limpiarla, su estomago se revolvió, se acerco a la ventana aferrándose a esta, sintiendo el aire golpear su rostro, las piernas le temblaban completamente.

Chat Noir se acerco con sumo cuidado para no alterar a su compañera, el mismo había soltado un gemido de repulsión hacia la escena, en ningún momento pensaron que Le Papillon dejara un Akuma actuar de una manera, pero de algo derivaba ese nombre "Demonios"

-M…My Lady- llamo carraspeando, el sudaba frio y tenía la sensación de que no estaban solos, nunca había sentido el ambiente tan pesado como esa vez, Lady Bug seguía sin responder, estaba solo inhalaba y exhalaba tratando de calmar su pensamientos.

La policía llego al lugar, se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos, bajaron la mirada, pues si bien estaban acostumbrados a crimines hechos por humanos, esto solo era un homicidio hecho por un demonio, comenzaron a sacar fotos de la habitación, la sangre hacia presencia como si fuese una obra de arte abstracta que solo el artista podía entender, en el candelabro que se cernia sobre ellos estaba la cabeza arrancada, la boca abierta, su ojos habían sido removidos y puesto de adornos en la mesa que yacía abajo del mismo mostrando como esta contenía diferentes platos cubiertos por una tapa metálica, removieron los mismo dejando ver las extremidades del cuerpo.

Chat Noir abrazo por la espalda a Lady Bug, incluso esto era demasiado para los jóvenes Héroes de Paris, la chica no opuso resistencia en alejar a su compañero

-Es mejor que se retiren - menciono uno de los policías presentes, Chat solo asintió, cargo a Lady Bug para proceder a retirarse por el ventanal, la chica no reaccionaba y realmente no la culpaba, lo mejor era llevarla a un sitio calmado donde pudiese relajarse.

-Lady Bug, My Lady, Bugaboo- llamo varias veces a la chica de orbes azules la cual parecía perdida en algún rincón de su mente, un pequeño brillo vislumbro en su ojos, no fue hasta que la vio de rodillas abrazándose a sí misma y temblando tal cual como niño pequeño, gimiendo de dolor, su llanto era desgarrador, su Lady se había quebrado, la chica daba horcadas para comenzar a vomitar, el se acerco a su espalda para darle ligeros golpes en su espalda.

-C...Chat…- llamo esta con un débil susurro - ¿Cómo..? – no termino para volver a vomitar, su cabeza dolía, solo recordaba como la sangre resbalaba de las paredes, el olor que este despedía, las moscas entrando en la boca de la víctima y dando señales de pequeños gusanos comenzaban a abrirse camino donde en algún momento se habían encontrado su ojos, su manos se volvieron dos puños sobre la hierba, el aire era lo más reconfortante que sentía en ese instante.

-¿sabes lo que significa esto? Nos culparan Chaton… somos los culpables… todo esto paso ¡fue mi culpa! Debía darme cuenta que algo estaba mal… y..yo - el llanto volvió aparecer en ella, Chat la tomo de su mano atrayéndola para cubrirla con su cuerpo.

-llora todo lo que quieras My Lady, yo te protegeré, estamos juntos en esto, no fue tu culpa – este la miro fijamente, su pulgar limpio varias lagrimas que surcaban el rostro de la chica – somos un equipo My Lady, purificaremos el Akuma.

-t…todo esto es…es tan retorcido.. Chat, l…lo que le hizo a esa pobre mujer… yo no pue- se vio interrumpida por un beso en la coronilla de su frente

-todo estará bien My Lady, somos un gran equipo y si intenta dañar te salvare- puntualizo el rubio, estrecho fuertemente a la muchacha en su brazos, poso su quijada sobre la cabeza de esta, su mano paseaba por su espalda, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento por su amiga y compañera de equipo era reconfortarla.

Se quedaron inmóviles en aquella posición, ninguno quería apartarse, pues lo que se avecinaba no sería fácil, el cielo oscurecido dejando entre ver la luna, la aglomeración de las nubes cargaba un ambiente sombrío, incluso el clima se había puesto de acuerdo a lo sucedido.

-será mejor que vayamos a descansar- murmuro Lady Bug separándose del torso ajeno, este solo asintió sin estar muy convencido, la chica tomo su Yo-yo para ayudarse a llegar a su hogar, sin voltear a ver su compañero se fue.

Había llegado a su alcoba, acabo con su transformación, Tikki voló hasta su cajón para ponerse a descansar, necesitaría de toda su energía para atrapar al demonio liberado, ninguna medito palabra alguna, no había nada que decir, Marinette se sentó en la esquina de su cama, se quedo meditando la situación, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, necesitaba descansar, se acostó cerro su ojos cayendo dormida.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por su ventana, dejando ver las virutas de polvo volando a su alrededor, no hubo necesidad de ser despertada por su Kwami, pues hacia unas horas se había despertado de una pesadilla obtenida gracias a la escena presenciada, su cabeza daba vueltas, y su estomago se estremecía con el simple recuerdo, apenas su pie tocaron el suelo, un escalofrió la invadió, se giro mirando a varias direcciones de su cuarto, el olor penetro su fosas nasales, su piel palideció algo estaba mal, muy muy mal, podía sentirlo, la piel se le puso de gallina, se froto los brazos tratando de calmar su nerviosismo. Escucho ruidos provenientes de abajo, ella sabia que sus padres siempre se levantaban temprano para ponerse manos a la obra, pero, era domingo y ese dia abrían en la tarde.

-Tikki- llamo la azabache a su pequeña compañera, esta se reincorporo tallándose su ojos, soltó un largo bostezo, se acerco a su portadora, pero al ver la seriedad de la misma se alerto

-¿Sucede algo Marinette? – hablo con voz dulce, el corazón de Marinette se aceleraba a medida que alzaba la puertezuela de su alcoba, bajo con suma discreción la escaleras, por alguna razón le costaba respirar.

-¿Mama? ¿Papa?- llamo sin obtener respuesta, alguna siguió caminando a la habitación de ambos – Mami… Papi… - la puerta del cuarto de su padres se encontraba entreabierta lo cual era raro, ellos nunca la dejaban abierta, la puerta chillo mientras la empujaba con delicadeza, su ojos se abrieron par a par.

-no,no nono no no no ¡NO! ¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! – esta se agarro la cabeza cayendo de rodillas, comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón, su garganta dolía de los gritos, pedía ayuda desesperadamente, en la cama se encontraba el matrimonio con la gargantas cortadas, la sangre cubría todo el colchón, la chica no salía de su estupefacción las paredes tenían escrito hechos con la sangre de su padres.

 _ **Retuércete en dolor**_

 _ **Llora**_

 _ **Gime**_

 _ **Laméntate**_

 _ **Muere**_

 _ **Voy por ti**_

Marinette no dejaba de gimotear en el suelo, se agarraba su cabellera gritando de dolor, varios rasguños se mostraban en su brazos cuando trataba de contenerse, no paso mucho tiempo para que la policía allanara el lugar, varios oficiales tuvieron que forcejear con ella para poder sacarla de la habitación, esta agredía a todos mordiendo arañando, golpeando todo aquello que se le interpusiera en su camino, tuvieron que recurrir a drogar a la chica para poder sacarla del lugar y ser trasladada a la comisaria, la noticia salió en la televisora local del país. **"Asesinato durmiente"**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng se encontraba hecha un ovillo en medio de la habitación de sus padres, después de muchas preguntas sin respuestas, después de días de estar internada en el hospital, de exámenes, testimonios, fue dada en libertad, la mirada brillante de la franco-china se había apagado aquella mañana, en la penumbra de la habitación, no lloraba, no hablaba, no decía nada, su vista se encontraba inmersa en la nada, Tikki se encontraba en esos momentos con Chat Noir pues la pequeña Kwami sabía que Marinette no podría cuidarla en esas condiciones, el rubio al principio se alarmo pensando que a su amada Lady había desaparecido, Tikki no entro en detalles pues sería dar a descubrir la identidad de la chica.

La noticia cayó como balde de agua fría para los compañeros de la Oji azul, Ayla en reiteradas ocasiones trataba desesperadamente de hablar con su amiga, esta simplemente la ignoraba, no fue hasta la siguiente semana que volvió a su escuela.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando en medio de la clase ya empezada caminaba Marinette, su cabello se encontraba suelto, la mirada vacía y semblante serio, Adrien miraba a la chica parada en la entrada "puedo pasar" fue lo que escucho decir de ella, la profesora solo asintió, el barbullo que había hace tan solo minutos había sido reemplazado por un silencio incomodo, detallo el rostro de la chica, ¿siempre fue tan pálida? ¿El color de sus ojos siempre fue tan opaco? Un tenue morado se vislumbraba en su parpados, esta camino sin proyectar el más mínimo ruido, se sentó estoicamente fijando su atención al pizarrón, su vestido negro solo la hacía ver mas pálida de lo que recordaba. Sin duda Marinette Dupain-Cheng ya no era la misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí dejo el "prologo" o capitulo "0" espero le guste esta versión, y bueno no me maten hahahahahaha, espero sus comentarios hasta el siguiente cap.


	2. Capitulo 01 Malos entendidos

¡Hola! Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios realmente me alegra enormemente que les guste un poco mis desquiciada historia, y si bien tengo algunos errores de redacción, tampoco es el fin del mundo por eso, igual trato de mejorar dia a dia, aviso que _**actualizare los Domingos**_ por lo menos esta historia, tengo un trabajo un poco demandante físicamente y realmente termino agotada asi que mis disculpas si me llego a retrasar, y querida Wolfi se que lees esto, xD gracias por tu rewiev me alegrastes el dia LOFIU XD sin mas no me odien.

Declaimer: Lady Bug ni ningún personaje de Miraculous me pertenecen

 _ **Dicen que la calma llega después de la tormenta, pero la mía no tiene final**_

 _ **-Usurpamos lo que no podemos poseer-**_

Capitulo 01

Su corazón dolía, llevo una mano a su pecho sintiendo el palpitar, desde hace un mes sus padres habían sido asesinados, Tikki voló con su portadora acurrucándose por su cuello

-despertaste de tu siesta Marinette- llamo su tierna y melodiosa voz, esa se limito hacer un leve movimiento con su labios murmurando un inaudible "si" como cada día, que pasaba Marinette no dormía, o no como alguien normal, todos fueron testigos del cambio de Marinette, incluso Ayla poco a poco perdió la comunicación con su amiga, la chica alegre, torpe, y que siempre estaba dispuesta ayudar con una sonrisa se había esfumado, dando paso a alguien completamente desconocida.

Tan solo ese mismo día en horas de la mañana a Chloe se le había ocurrido molestar a la azabache

" _ **Vamos Panadera ambas sabemos que "YO" soy mejor que tu- sentencio la rubia de ojos azules, Marinette se acerco a ella con paso seguro quedando frente a frente, la rubia trago rudo mientras sentía su sangre helarse por un segundo, se relamió levemente los labios sintiendo su boca seca, la mirada penetrante de la franco-china le hacía sentir miedo, terror, Marinette esbozo una sonrisa, Chloe se alejo unos pasos de la misma, aquella sonrisa era tétrica ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica pudiese mostrar algo tan siniestro? Volvió acercarse quedando centímetros de su odio**_

 _ **-¿acaso tienes miedo, princesa? – lo ultimo lo dijo despectivamente, agarro fuertemente la quijada apretándola con su mano.**_

 _ **-dime ¿quieres seguir conservando ese lindo rostro del cual siempre presumes?- Marinette ladeo levemente el rostro viendo como la chica temblaba, nadie se atrevía acercarse, el rostro de Chloe se encontraba enrojecido con la presión que ejercía la azabache, fue un simple movimiento con su mano paso su pulgar por la mejillas de esta clavándole la uña, Chloe chillo, la mano de Marinette fue detenida.**_

 _ **-¡Basta!- le recrimino Adrien, justo debajo del ojo derecho de Chloe una línea carmesí apareció dejando caer un hilo de sangre.**_

 _ **-¡vaya! Hasta mojaste los pantalones – una risa frenética se apodero de esta luego simplemente paró en seco su risa para volver a su cara de seriedad y frialdad absoluta, se zafo del agarre de chico de ojos verde. Adrien iba a replicar algo cuando esta siguió de largo dejándole con las palabras en la boca, todos se abrieron para darle paso a Marinette.**_

Varias lágrimas descendía por su rostro, levanto su mano derecha al frente de ella, admirando como se veía hasta convertirla en puño, varias lágrimas comenzaban a salir, silenciosas y dolorosas. ¿Desde hace cuanto jugaba al gato y al ratón? Soltó un largo suspiro de frustración pero nadie debía saber su verdad, busco a su alrededor a su Kwami, podía verla revoloteando en su habitación, una sonrisa amarga se formo en su rostro, pues desde hace unas 2 semanas , su vida había cambiado, todo se había torcido, ya no había una LadyBug para proteger la ciudad, ya no había una Marinette dulce, su realidad era otra, su psiquis le jugaba una mala carta, recordó el día que "el" entro, que la sometió, el día que LadyBug desapareció el día que Tikki fue arrebatada de su lado.

-Tikki- murmuro al aire, viéndola revolotear, un simple recuerdo que se desvanecía, ¿desde cuándo ella estaba tan torcida? Las fuertes pisadas no se dieron a esperar, se limpio rápidamente el rostro, sabía su rutina, tenía que apegarse a eso para que Tikki volviera con ella, para salvarla.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, una voz femenina empezó a sonar "hola querida, me extrañaste" el sonido de algo siendo apretado, ahora la voz de un loquendo "huye, huye, huye, ¡para! No podrás…" varias voces se dieron hacer reproducidas.

se limito a quedarse sentada cabizbaja en su colchón, se acerco a ella alzándola desde su cabellera, un grito significaría un castigo, saco una navaja de cierra, la paseaba con delicadeza por la piel lechosa, comenzó a posicionarla en su ropa para comenzar a cortar la tela a la mitad, los jirones de tela eran retirados por aquellas manos enguantadas, el pulgar ajeno toco su labio haciendo que esta abriera la boca hundiendo su dedo, la grabadora dio paso a sonidos guturales de animales, luego algunos gritos y risas desquiciadas, empujo el esbelto cuerpo, saco su móvil para comenzar a grabar.

El cabello azabache era jaloneado mientras este aumentaba su vaivén, quería gritar, llorar, defenderse, pero era en vano, no tenía fuerzas para luchar, un golpe en su espalda la hizo gemir de dolor, este la volteo para tenerla de frente, su respiración se escuchaba agitada, no lo sabría aquella mascara ocultaba completamente el rostro de su atacante, de su verdugo, fijo su mirada detallándole, una espalda ancha, siempre llevaba una camisa de cuadros en esta ocasión era de color verde, unos vaqueros, guantes de cuero negro, y aquella mascara de animal, para ser mas especifico de un pollo, a veces usaba de payaso, incluso de presidentes, podía sentir su mirada clavándose, ella no desvió su mirada… grave error, golpe tras golpe comenzó a recibir su cuerpo, aquella piel nívea ya se encontraba marcada con cardenales verdosos y amarillentos, no grito, no lloro, no aparto su mirada, eso le enfureció, la golpeo hasta dejarla en la inconsciencia donde ella agradeció perderse.

El rubio se volvió al puesto donde antes se encontraba una amable jovencita, Marinette, soltó por enésima vez un suspiro, sabía que ella estaba pasando un mal momento de su vida, pero no daba cabida a la actitud de la franco-china, volvió a suspirar, su Lady tampoco había aparecido, desde que su Kwami se quedo unos días con el y volvió con ella no supo mas de ella, como si la tierra se la viese tragado.

-¡Adrien!- exclamo exasperado Nino

-¡hey!- respondió el rubio dándose cuenta que se había vuelto a perder en su pensamientos dejando a los demás de un lado

-Hermano, estas seriamente perdido, llevo un buen llamándote y es como hablarle a la pared- se quejo el moreno mientras este solo respondía con una sonrisa apenada

-discúlpame Nino, pensaba en Marinette…- respondió en tono triste pues realmente extrañaba a su compañera, Nino hizo una mueca

-ella… ha cambiado- fue todo lo que dijo, dando a entender que solo nombrar a Marinette era incomodo -¿no te preocupas por ella? – Reclamo un poco molesto Adrien, el moreno se rasco la mejilla evitando contacto visual con su amigo - No te enojes hermano… pero ella da miedo ahora… realmente no quiero verme cerca de ella y tu tampoco deberías- sentencio, la mirada de sorpresa no se hizo esperar por el rubio, aquello era absurdo, Marinette solo estaba pasando un mal momento, y todos le daban la espalda, recogió su pertenencias y se fue indignado, camino a paso apresurado al gimnasio de la escuela pues era el único sitio que a esta hora se encontraba completamente solo de cualquier ojo curioso, tendió un poco de queso para su Kwami transformándose, salió por los ventanales dirigiéndose a la panadería donde se encontraba Marinette, si como Adrien le iba a ignorar, como Chat Noir la iba a escuchar.

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la casa de la chica, se acerco a la ventana de la misma quedando mudo ante la escena, la chica se hallaba despalda desnuda, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de hematomas, grandes cardenales purpura se extendían desde el hombro llegando a la costillas, la habitación se encontraba en penumbra, agradeció a los dioses el poder ver en la oscuridad, su corazón se encogía al ver el estado de Marinette, esta comenzó a vestirse con un simple camisón blanco, mientras con su pie pateaba tela destruida.

-Princess- llamo este con ternura a la chica, esta se volteo lentamente su ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, una mezcla de terror y alegría se mostraban, parecía que luchaba internamente debatiendo si era prudente acercarse o no.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- repuso sin moverse un solo milímetro

-estaba preocupado por ti, y yo queri…- ¡Largo!- interrumpió ella, unas pisadas comenzaron hacerse sonoras en el lugar, el sonido del metal siendo golpeado con algo, Chat se quedo dubitativo del origen del sonido, Marinette sin más se acerco a él –Todo lo que veas, escuches, no interfieras, te lo suplico … Chat… lo siento- este se quedo anonadado por la actitud de la chica, no fue hasta que sintió su manos en su torso y ella lo empujo, sintió el vértigo giro sobre si mismo para sacar su bastón y volver arriba ¡Marinette lo iba a escuchar le gustara o no! Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, con mucho cuidado y agilidad volvió al ventanal de Marinette, contuvo el aire ante la escena, Marinette se encontraba arrodillada, su cabeza sostenida por manos de un hombre, mientras este claramente hacia que la chica le diera un oral.

Se fue asqueado del lugar, no se fijo si quiera que el sujeto llevara una máscara de animal, que Marinette lloraba, incluso de la herida sangrante en el hombro de Marinette.

Desconocía a esa chica, para el Marinette Dupain Cheng, había muerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Insultos? ¡Tomatazos! Escríbanlo en la cajita de comentarios, créanme que leo a cada uno de ustedes, hasta el siguiente Domingo! Bye!


	3. Capitulo 02 La Marca

Bien este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Wolfmika, gracias por la lluvia de idea, ahora It's you timer de sufrir y estar en suspenso… chan chan chaaaan!

Dije que iba a publicar los domingos pero ayer no lo subi por que estoy algo enferma y bueno enferma no pienso! Sin mas que decir, disfruten el cap!

Declaimer: Lady Bug And Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, solo la historia en cuestión

 _ **¡Aléjate de mí! Yo soy la perdición…**_

Capitulo 02 **La Marca**

¿Por qué? Era la palabra pregunta que rugía en su pensamientos ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Desde cuándo Marinette se prostituía? ¿Por qué no pedía su ayuda? Apretó fuertemente su quijada, no podía concebir la idea de la inocente Marinette, saludando con una sonrisa, ahora era _**la Marinette que mantenía rostro inmutable**_ , La Marinette que siempre cuidaba a los demás, _**La Marinette que daño a Chloé**_ , La Marinette que se ponía nerviosa con su presencia, _**La Marinette que le daba un oral a un desconocido**_ , llegue a su habitación aventando su computadora y los libros que se hallaban en el escritorio, su transformación había terminado, Plagg ni se atrevió a preguntar que lo había puesto en ese estado, ya que desde la desaparición de LadyBug el joven era más sensible a diversos temas, su mano temblaba la abría y la volvía un puño, mordió su labio inferior logrando que saliese un hilo de sangre, se sentía frustrado ¿acaso era por dinero? ¡Él podía prestarle! Tenía una jugosa cuenta a su nombre que podía despilfarrar ¿drogas? Una posibilidad.

Negó nuevamente no encontraba un sentido lógico a lo que ocurría, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tratando de analizar toda la información posible, desde aquel día "negro" donde encontraron un cuerpo descuartizado todo se había ido al carajo, todo era torcido desconocía a esa chica, su brazos se tensaron marcando su venas, ¿Por qué se sentía como un imbécil? Quizás… solo quizás no deseaba perder aquella chica.

Busco su auriculares conectándolo a su Ipod, la música comenzó a rugir, cerro su ojos de nuevo veía a ese tipo, sujetando el cabello de Marinette, con ese pensamiento termino dormido.

Un nuevo día había llegado, se paro perezosamente frotándose su ojos, su habitación era un gran desastre, poco le importo se encamino a ducharse pues realmente necesitaba espabilarse, hoy faltaría a clases para ver a Marinette y exigir una explicación, Plagg se encontraba durmiendo abrazando un pedazo de queso como si su vida dependiese de ello.

El agua comenzó a correr por su cuerpo su mano se encontraba cerrada apoyada en la pared mientras su frente tocaba su piel, todo era tan diferente, no le gustaban los cambios, el era es un chico que se apegaba a una rutina, los cambios bruscos siempre hacían estragos y esta no era la excepción, alzo su rostro dejando que sentir el agua, su labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba, la sensación de relajación que proporcionaba el agua caliente comenzó a transportarlo cuando patrullaba con Lady Bug, su silueta tan esbelta, tan pequeña a su lado, su cintura fina, su torneadas piernas, su mano izquierda comenzaba a descender cerca de su vientre, el trasero definido de su Lady, la flexibilidad que poseía, como se marcaban su pechos en aquella malla, su mano comenzó a moverse en un vaivén recordando cada parte de su lady, su cuello que si bien estaba oculto moría por besar y morder, quería hacerla suya de distintas maneras y poner a prueba realmente si era tan flexible como parecía. Un pequeño gruñido salió de su garganta al sentir que había alcanzado su límite, el agua como fiel confidente se llevo las pruebas blanquecinas de los deseos más profundos del chico.

Ya encontrándose arreglado se encamino a clases donde "estaría " pero la verdad era otra, minutos después de que la limosina lo dejara este comenzó a caminar a dirección la calle 12 en Gottlieb. Vislumbro la panadería, tomo una buena bocanada de aire para antes de tocar la puerta, ¿deberia tocar? Reunió valor y toco, pasaron varios segundos y no hubo respuesta.

-Marinette soy yo Adrien- vocifero para ser escuchado, pero nada, no había respuesta, soltó un largo suspiro, se fue a la parte trasera de la panadería, sin dar mucho que esperar se transformo.

Subió hasta el tejado donde sabía que era la habitación de la chica, si bien estaba haciendo allanamiento de morada, era por una buena causa ¿verdad? Se escabullo con cuidado dentro el cuarto, la vista de cómo lo recordaba era distinto, las paredes tenían marcas los afiches que poseía Marinette de Jaged Stone se encontraban rotos a la mitad, su escritorio estaba revuelto había platos y latas ¿eso era colilla de cigarrillo? Quizás el intervenir no era tan mala idea, el piso se encontraba abarrotado de ropa o jirones de lo mismo, tomo un pedazo de tela que había pisado, su ojos se desorbitaron esa era la playera de Marinette, ¿Por qué estaba cortada? ¿Por qué había sangre? Más preguntas sin respuesta que se añadían a la lista de cosas por resolver.

Volvió su vista buscando a la dueña del cuarto hasta que la vio, hecha un ovillo, su cuerpo se encontraba magullado, algunos cardenales recorrían todo el costado mostrando variaciones de colores desde azules, verdes, amarillentos y violeta, ¿Por qué se hallaba desnuda? Busco algo con que cubrir el frágil cuerpo de la chica, acerco con cuidado una sabana cubriéndola, su respiración era lenta estaba sumergía en brazos de Morfeo unos pasos lo alertaron, una música fue puesta a todo volumen el solo de guitarra inundaba el ambiente.

-¿Qué carajos?- se cuestiono, Marinette se levanto alertada, ella ya conocía eso, ahogo un grito de sorpresa al ver a Chat Noir, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, ni siquiera articulo palabra, se reincorporo de golpe importándole poco que mostrara su desnudes, agarro del brazo a Chat Noir empujándolo contra el closet para esconderle, si bien no termino de dar la vuelta ya se encontraba parado en la cornisa de la puerta, esta vez tenía una máscara de cerdo, apego su espalda al closet, rezaba e imploraba a los dioses que Chat guardara silencio.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, a través de un pequeño agujero visualizaba a la otra persona, contuvo la respiración al verle, su vellos se erizaron y la sangre se le fue del rostro, el sujeto-cerdo se acerco a Marinette jalándole del brazo, esta no chillo ni le reclamo ¿acaso era su novio? Estrello el esbelto cuerpo de Marinette contra el closet, su mano temblaba de la impotencia, pero había algo en la mirada de Marinette un silencioso ruego, su rostro termino aplastado contra la madera, su cabello fue jalado por él, poco a poco los chillidos de Marinette se hacían presente, ese bastardo la estaba lastimando, apretó tan fuerte su quijada que por un momento pensó que se rompería la dentadura, justo cuando iba a salir a golpearlo sintió un gran escalofrió, una abrumadora oscuridad lo había envuelto, aquella cosa lo miraba podía jurarlo, sentía su mirada clavándose como si fuesen filosos cuchillos tajándole la carne, un miedo inexplicable lo envolvió que era todo aquello, rojo, la habitación escurría rojo por todas partes, ahogándole, entrando por su pulmones, lentamente quedo sin aire cayendo inconsciente.

Las horas habían pasado el sol se comenzaba a ocultar, la chica acariciaba aquella cabellera dorada con cuidado temiendo dañar al portador, Chat Noir había sido víctima del poder del akuma, comenzó abrir los ojos, sentía como su garganta ardía, su parpados pesaban, su cabeza daba vuelta completamente, aquello era una sensación que jamás experimento, el miedo absoluto, se reincorporo de golpe, Marinette esbozo una cálida sonrisa una de las que antes regalaba diario.

-Te lo explicare luego, tu transformación está por terminar, deberías…deberías volver a tu hogar…- esta quedo cabizbaja mientras un amargo llanto comenzó a salir – No debiste venir… Chat…-

-My princess…-carraspeo por el dolor de su garganta un nudo se formo en su estomago, ella se apego a su torso llorando –lo...lo siento… lo siento…- mascullo entre gemidos, este acaricio su cabellera tratando de calmarle, esta fijo su vista a él conectando con su ojos esmeraldas.

-No te disculpes princess yo estoy pa-

-¡calla!- grito -¡no lo entiendes! ¡te marco! Ahora… ahora eres su presa…- sentencio para volver a llorar, se abrazo a sí misma –te marco…- repitió, dejando a un confundido Chaton.

Bien se que el cap esta algo corto pero cada segundo la idea de este fic cambia, acepto comentarios positivos como negativos, en fin comente que eso da motivación, es alimento para los escritores aunque no lo crean, asi sea un anónimo me inspiran a seguir, hasta la próxima actualización!


	4. Capitulo 03

Dolor, dolor, desesperación, que tan jodido podía ser, le encantaba no iba a discutir consigo mismo ¿o sí? Tomo el bate y volvió a golpear, el sonido provocado tras el choque hacia que drenara la adrenalina, uno más, otro, otro, otro, sonreí, simplemente fantástico, mi camisa se encontraba llena de sangre, piel y mugre, la vista del cuerpo destrozado me hacia estremecer, le recordaba a un video que había visto de lanzar una patilla de una altura considerable, esta explotaba y estaba esparcida por todos lados.

No podía evitarlo, inhalaba y exhalaba para bajar su notoria excitación, siempre era igual, el frenesí que lo consumía como una droga haciéndole perder la cordura, sangre, sangre, sangre, su cuerpo reclamaba otra víctima y tenía el ojo puesto en una particular, suspiro debía calmarme, metí la manos en los bolsillos encontrándome con un pequeño tesoro, un mechón de cabello azabache, lo tome con fuerza llevándolo a mi nariz, respire hondamente para sentir el aroma que este desprendía, era inevitable, deje caer el bate retirándome del lugar ya había satisfecho su morbo de la noche.

Su cuarto el lugar más reconfortante del planeta, las paredes pintadas de negro al igual que las ventanas, el ambiente húmedo y frio, hogar dulce hogar, me quite la camisa que se encontraba con los rastros de sangre, había algo blando impregnado en la misma, lo tome entre mis dedos, escurridizo y blando, un pedazo del cerebro que acaba de reventar, aquello hizo esbozar la sonrisa mas feliz, cuando veía a alguien sufrir bajo su mano solo podía sentir la felicidad irradiando.

-Sabine Cheng, Sabine Cheng, Sabine Cheng- se repitió a si mismo admirando las fotos pegadas en su pared aquella mujer de rasgo fino le hacía desfallecer, no, no era su tipo, muy vieja para su gusto, pero quería experimentar que podía llegar a hacer, ¡se parecía tanto a ella! A la reina de su obsesión, paso su lengua por las fotos dejando los rastros de saliva en estas.

Saco las pertenecías de su bolsillos en este solo se encontraba una grabadora plateada, bastante desgastada, y el mecho de cabello, se lanzo a la cama dejando su vaqueros puesto y durmió arrullado como un bebe.

Su despertador sonó como costumbre, este se paro perezosamente se tallo los ojos y estiro su brazos, abrió la boca soltando un insonoro bostezo, rasco su pierna con su pie para luego ir a los lavabos, el espejo que poseía se encontraba agrietado este sonrió a su reflejo, se lavo los dientes , abrió la llave de la regadera dejando el agua correr, el vapor comenzó hacerse presente, sin mucha meditaciones metió al agua, su músculos se relajaron, hoy haría su siguiente jugada, alrededor de diez minutos habían pasado hasta que decidió salir, su piel se encontraba roja debido al contacto con el agua, la toalla atada a su cintura y su sonrisa siniestra fue lo último que se vio reflejado ese día.

Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros un poco ajustados, unas cadenas plateadas guindaban de este terminando en su bolsillo trasero donde estaría su cartera, la camisa manga largas un tanto abrigadora una cazadora negra dándole un aspecto rebelde, la mochila que llevaba consigo, su cabellera negra como el carbón, su piel bronceada, su ojos algo grandes con heterocroma le hacían ser un chico popular, todo el gritaba ¡follame! Una sonrisa socarrona se marcaba distintivamente en su labio.

Llego a la universidad un poco tarde, entro a su clase llevándose una reprimenda de su profesor, este comenzó a mover su manos rápidamente, el señor testosterona se encontraba incapacitado para hablar, con lenguaje de señas se las apañaba muy bien, podía escuchar muy bien, de hecho escuchaba como una chica esbelta, de cabello negruzco y labios rosados hablaba con su compañera de lo húmeda que la ponía, este enarco una ceja a dirección a ella, esta mordió la punta del lápiz, esta noche se divertiría a lo grande, se sentó detrás de la descarada chica, su cabello corto, piel blanca y ojos azules le gustaban, demasiados, tenía preparada una velada encantadora, escribió en una hoja que segundos antes arranco de su libreta para comenzar a escribir: _encantadora sonrisa, sexy piernas y cuerpo envidiable si realmente te mojas con verme, llegaras al orgasmo si me permites tocarte"_ ni bien escrito arrugo el papel haciéndolo bola y se la lanzo, la chica miro la pequeña bola que se encontraba al lado de su cuaderno, la desdoblo y leyó, esta asintió ante aquello, era su señal y no la despreciaría.

La clase había terminado y donde se había encontrado la chica había una pequeña nota con la dirección de su hogar, este sonrió, Dios lo amaba y él lo sabía, pues la suerte siempre le sonreía.

La noche había llegado dejo su moto a unas manzanas atrás de la casa de la chica, se encamino el enorme edificio se alzaba ante él, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso esta noche, toco la puerta con el numero que correspondía de la dirección, el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar mostrando a una chica completamente en ropa interior, este se acerco a le pequeña mujer cerrando la puerta tras de si, comenzó a besarla con ímpetu, su mano se deslizaba a su muslo, esta alzo su caderas y el la cargo, esta comenzó a frotarse con su pene, para excitarle cosa que aun no lograba, ella se separo y coquetamente comenzó a quitarse el sostén y su ropa interior, dejándolo en el suelo, comenzó a caminar a su cuarto soltando una seguidilla de risa traviesa, este la miro con deseo, se acerco a la puerta de la entrada comenzando a pasar todos los seguros, saco de su mochila una máscara de animal, de un pollo para ser preciso, agarro su mochila y se dirigió al cuarto, donde la muchacha grito del susto al verle con la máscara, después una risa por el susto dado, este ladeo su rostro, alzo su mano derecha mostrando un cuchillo de sierra de siete pulgadas, esta miro el objeto y lo miro a él, fue en cuestión de milisegundos ella se paro para ir a correr a la sala, este sin mayor esfuerzo la empujo de vuelta a la cama.

Los gritos fueron sofocados por una música metal si bien los vecinos se quejarían poco le importaba, hundió el cuchillo en la carne de la chica, esta se deslizaba como si fuese mantequilla y no piel, comenzó por abrir su tórax a la mitad, esta comenzaba a escupir sangre y sofocarse con la misma, la sangre empapaba su ropa este comenzó a cortar los órganos que tenia a la vista para retirarlos, su manos picaban tenía ese ligero cosquilleo, vio el rostro desfigurado por el dolor y el pánico de la mujer, este metió su pulgares a la cuencas donde residían su glóbulo ocular sacándolos, con el cuchillo comenzó a cortar la cabeza de la misma jalándola del cabello y serruchando como si cortarse un pan, con la cabeza removida comenzó con otras áreas, manos, pies, pezones y su clítoris, se fue a la cocina con botín en mano para comenzar a decorar, el enorme ventanal reflejaba como este ponía cada parte del cuerpo de su víctima de una manera particular, la cabeza la puso en el candelabro haciendo que el gancho saliese por la boca, los ojos en vasos de cristal, el tórax en una bandeja plateada con su respectiva tapa, los órganos en los platos, los pulmones en una jarra de cristal, era un banquete y sus invitados aun no llegaban, mancho las paredes con la sangre que se encontraba en la sabanas de la chica arrastrándola por la pared, abrió la ventana que había presenciado la escena, el aire fresco entro al sitio, cubrió los platos que contenía la manos y pies, los dedos los uso como decoración en un florero insertándolo donde antes estaba la cabeza de las rosas, antes de retirarse borro la huellas de donde había tocado, si bien quería seguir jugando al gato y al ratón, su vista se vio atraída por una mariposa violeta que revoloteaba a su alrededor, este saco la pequeña grabadora, hundiendo el botón una risa salió de esta, la mariposa se poso sobre la maquina mientras una bruma negra consumía al sujeto.

-Yo soy Le Papillon – hubo silencio – tu mataras a Lady Bug y a Chat Noir y yo te concederé tu sueño- solo asintió retirándose del lugar sintiendo su fuerzas renovadas.


End file.
